A business or person may employ an administrative assistant for answering and screening telephone calls. When a telephone call arrives, the administrative assistant may answer the call and request information from the calling party (such as the calling party's name or number) that may enable the assistant to know whether or not to connect the call to the requested party. The call may ultimately be connected to the requested party or routed to voicemail, for example.